Mina (Gugudan)
|birth_place = Jeju Island, South Korea |occupation = Singer, rapper, actress |group_debut = May 4, 2016 June 28, 2016 August 10, 2017 July 10, 2018 |years = 2016–present |height = 162 cm |weight = 48 kg |blood = O |agency = Jellyfish Entertainment |associated = SEMINA OGUOGU gu9udan I.O.I Produce 101 | sns = }}Mina (미나) is a South Korean singer, rapper and actress under Jellyfish Entertainment. She is a member of the girl group Gugudan, its sub-units SEMINA and OGUOGU, and the project girl group I.O.I. Career '2016-present: Produce 101, I.O.I, Gugudan' In 2016 Mina was a contestant on the survival show Produce 101. She ranked 9th place in the program, thus making her a member of the girl group I.O.I. She was a a member of I.O.I until the group disbandment on January 29, 2017. She was absent from I.O.I's first single "Whatta Man" promotion's due to her promoting Gugudan's debut EP. On June 7, 2016, it was confirmed by Jellyfish Entertainment that she would debut as a member of the agency's first girl group gu9udan. On June 28, 2016, gu9udan debuted with Act.1 The Little Mermaid, along with the title song "Wonderland". In August 2017, she debuted in gugudan's first subunit Gugudan OGUOGU with the duo's first single "Ice Chu". In July 2018, she debuted in gugudan's second subunit Gugudan SEMINA with the trio's first single "Semina". Personal life Education Mina attended Jeju Girl's Middle School in her youth and in February 2018 became a graduate of the Practical Dance Department of Seoul School of Performing Arts.Gugudan's Mina graduates from high school + says she'll be more confident in her 20s Discography OSTs * "Tale of Gyeryong Fairy OST Part.2: Peach Paradise" (2018) Filmography Web movies * Dokgo Rewind (2018) Dramas * 20th Century Boy and Girl (MBC, 2017) * History of Walking Upright '' (tvN, 2018) * ''Mama Fairy and the Woodcutter (tvN, 2018) * Hotel Del Luna (tvN, 2019) Reality shows * Produce 101 (Mnet, 2016) - contestant Music shows * Show! Music Core (MBC, 2018) - MC Trivia * She represents the number 9 within her group, gu9udan. * During the production of Produce 101, she received the nickname "Juice Girl" due to her liking to eat. * She trained for 9 months, if including the time from Produce 101, she trained for 1 year and 1 month. * She is the only member to be featured in both sub-units of gu9udan. * Mina has debuted a total of 4 times (2 girl groups and 2 subunits). Gallery Kang Mina Produce 101 profile photo.png|''Produce 101'' (1) Produce 101 Kang MiNa profile photo (2).png|''Produce 101'' (2) Produce 101 Kang MiNa profile photo (3).png|''Produce 101'' (3) Produce 101 Kang MiNa profile photo (4).png|''Produce 101'' (4) Mina_Chrysalis_Promo.png|''Chrysalis'' Gugudan Mina Act 1 The Little Mermaid.png|''Act.1 The Little Mermaid'' (1) Gugudan Mina Act 1 The Little Mermaid photo 2.png|''Act.1 The Little Mermaid'' (2) Mina_Miss_Me_Profile.png|''Miss Me?'' Mina Act 2 Narcissus Promo.png|''Act.2 Narcissus'' (1) Mina_Act_2_Narcissus_Promo_2.png|''Act.2 Narcissus'' (2) Mina_Gugudan_5959_Ice_Chu_Promo.png|"Ice Chu" (1) Mina_Gugudan_5959_Ice_Chu_Promo_2.png|"Ice Chu" (2) Gugudan Mina Act.3 Chococo Factory promo photo.png|"Act.3 Chococo Factory" Gugudan_Mina_Act.4_Cait_Sith_promo_photo.png|"Act.4 Cait Sith" (1) Gugudan_Mina_Act.4_Cait_Sith_promo_photo_2.png|"Act.4 Cait Sith" (2) SEMINA Mina Semina official photo 2.png|"Semina" (1) SEMINA Mina Semina official photo 3.png|"Semina" (2) SEMINA Mina Semina official photo 4.png|"Semina" (3) SEMINA Mina Semina official photo.png|"Semina" (4) gugudan Mina Act.5 New Action teaser photo (1).png|''Act.5 New Action'' (1) gugudan Mina Act.5 New Action teaser photo (2).png|''Act.5 New Action'' (2) gugudan Mina Act.5 New Action teaser photo (3).png|''Act.5 New Action'' (3) gugudan Mina Act.5 New Action teaser photo (4).png|''Act.5 New Action'' (4) Category:Gugudan Category:I.O.I Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:1999 births Category:Produce 101 Category:Mina (Gugudan) Category:Rappers Category:Female rappers